descendants_123fandomcom-20200215-history
Hades
Hades is the Greek god of the dead, former Lord of the Underworld and Mal's father. With the existence of Mount Olympus, Hades is suggested as one of the villains brought back to life to be imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. In Return to the Isle of the Lost, this was proven true, as his son, Hadie, was introduced. He was the brother of Zeus and uncle of Hercules. Hades is a minor but pivotal supporting character of Descendants 3. Before The Isle Of The Lost Hades seeks to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus - in Ancient Greece - the Earth and the rest of creation for himself. Upon visiting the Fates, he learns that he could succeed by releasing the Titans in eighteen years, but if Zeus's son, Hercules, is to fight Hades, he will fail. Hades sends his demons, Pain and Panic, to kidnap baby Hercules and give him a potion that would render him mortal, and kill him. Hercules needs to drink every last drop for it to work, but the last drop is lost. Thus Hercules, while mortal, retains his god-like strength and spends his life on Earth. Pain and Panic, however, tell Hades that Hercules is dead, hoping that he will not find out. Later, a young woman named Megara sells her soul to Hades so that he will return her lover's soul. He does, but Meg's lover ungratefully dumps her for another girl shortly afterwards. Meg remains trapped as a slave to Hades, and he uses her beauty, charm and intelligence as an advantage to persuade monsters to join his army. After discovering that Hercules is still alive, Hades sends numerous grotesque beasts to finish Hercules off, only for Hercules to slay every one with ease. When he finds out that Hercules has strongly fallen romantically in love with Megara, he uses this to his advantage and makes a deal with Hercules: Herc must give up his God-like superhuman strength for the next twenty-four hours (secretly the same twenty-four hours he will use to take over Olympus) in exchange for Meg's freedom. Herc agrees, as long as Meg will be safe from any harm. Hades then reveals that Megara was working for him the whole time, crushing Hercules' will to fight. Hades then releases the Titans, who defeat and imprison the gods, and sends the Cyclops to kill the weakened and discouraged Hercules to keep him from getting in the way, but Hercules defeats the monster using his wits. However, Megara is grievously injured saving Hercules from a falling pillar, negating Hades' deal that Meg would not be hurt. Hercules is thus given his Godly powers back and returns to Mount Olympus where he easily takes down the Titans and frees the gods. Hades loses his temper, but he taunts Hercules that he at least has a parting gift; while Hercules was fighting the Titans, Megara died from her injuries. Hercules travels to the Underworld to rescue her soul and offers himself to Hades in exchange for Megara's freedom. He swims into the River Styx to retrieve her soul. It almost kills him, when his full cosmic Godhood is restored by his being willing to risk his own life to save the woman he loves. Hercules emerges from the pit, alive and immortal with Megara's soul in his arms, much to Hades' anger. Knowing that he can't stop Hercules in his path, Hades begs the hero to try and ease things with him and the other gods, but Hercules angrily punches Hades into the River Styx, where he is swarmed by unidentified souls and dragged to the depths where he is trapped. Descendants: Wicked World In Pair of Sneakers, when Mal and Freddie sneak into the Voodoo Shop to find Mal's crystal, Freddie finds a Hades statue which terrified her. Descendants 3 In Descendants 3, it is revealed that Hades is actually Mal's estranged father which is why she goes to his underground lair to get his ember and she was able to convince him when others would not. After the barrier has brought down, he crosses the bridge last and asks his daughter and Ben if he's invited to their wedding. Ben greets him nervously as Mal happily runs up and embraces him. Hades then gives the couple his blessing, but while hugging Mal drops hid face smile to a scowl and silently gives Ben with the "I'm watching you" signal when Mal can't see Hades' face. Trivia * His home (the Underworld) is also called Hades. * He was voiced by James Woods in his debut. * He is played by Cheyenne Jackson in Descendants 3. * He is the second villain being related to the film's hero, the first being Scar. * Hades' crimes were: ** Attempted Murder (Hercules, Megara) ** Manipulation (Megara) ** Attempted to overthrow Hercules and the Olympians. * In Descendants 2, near the Curl Up & Dye salon, there is a poster ad that says , "Hades' Souvlaki, it's under this world". It seems that Hades is also one of the villains to sell food in the Isle of the Lost. * He is potentially the most powerful Disney villain since he is a god and his ember is claimed to be more powerful than even Maleficent's scepter. * As from the House of Mouse episode: "Halloween with Hades" Hades went on a date with Maleficent. Category:Villains Category:Male Characters